


The Power You're Supplyin' (It's Electrifyin')

by flowercrownsandbrokenhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A certain Grease song is sung more than once, Alternate Universe, As it should be, Both boys blush a lot, Drunk Boys In Love, Fluff, I hate myself, Laundromats, Louis is so dramatic, Louis is so endeared by Harry, M/M, Niall and Liam don't speak much, Nothing sexy happens because I am a baby, Overuse of Louis name, SO MUCH FLUFF, Zayn loves to make fun of Louis, harry is louis' baby, louis and Harry are soulmates, there's karaoke in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandbrokenhearts/pseuds/flowercrownsandbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was clearly made to be on stage, the moment his part started, he electrified the whole performance. The way he used his body to convey to the audience the meaning of the words he was singing. Moving his hips to the beat and adding his own notes to make the part more his.</p><p>While Harry’s part was coming to an end, they both moved to the center of the stage for the chorus. </p><p>Together, they captured the audience even more so, harmonizing beautifully, capturing the true essence of the song. </p><p>or</p><p>It seems as if fate and a certain Grease song made it so Louis and Harry were laundry doing, karaoke singing soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power You're Supplyin' (It's Electrifyin')

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Emily
> 
> I just want to say a huge thank you to my wonderful best friend Emily, who beta'ed this and held my hand throughout the whole thing. Thank you for being there with me draft, after draft. You kept me motivated to begin and finish this. I could have done nothing without you. I love you so much and I hope you like this as much as you did while we were putting it together. Everyone should follow her tumblr @ lairportlouis.
> 
> This is so self indulgent and I regret nothing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story. This is purely fiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much I did writing it!

Today was a tragic day.

Louis has to do his laundry and Louis hates even thinking about all the dirty laundry waiting to be done.

Growing up, his mum would graciously wash and put away his clothes before Louis could even think about touching them.

Bless her, honestly. 

But now Louis is in Uni and lives on his own, in his own flat with no mum around to do the washing up for him and a good-for-nothing roommate. He has to make the choice between doing his own laundry or rotting in pizza stained shirts.

So, here Louis is, unloading his basket from the backseat of his beat-up truck and trudging towards the door.

As he enters, he does a quick scan of the place. It was simple, white walls covered with promotional posters, white washers pushed against the furthest wall with chairs lined up along the opposite side. The dryers were built into the wall and there was a long, wooden folding table right in the middle of it all. 

It was empty, save for the employee sweeping the dusty floors and a lady standing by the dryers.

He makes his way to the washers, dumping his basket in front of the machine farthest to the right. Piling his clothes in the washer, he realizes that he left the detergent in his truck and mentally curses himself.

He makes a move to turn around and is met with a solid chest. Louis is fairly certain he just broke something because fuck, does this person have a strong chest.

He stumbles back a bit until his back connects with the washer, gently placing a hand on his nose, making sure it actually wasn't bleeding. 

(He was just checking okay, he wasn't being dramatic.)

The person coughs and oh yes, that's right, he just walked into another person's chest.

He looks up and holy fuck, is this person beautiful. 

He takes a moment to stare because Jesus, this guy is the most attractive person he's ever seen.

The man in front of him has bright eyes, framed with small, dark lashes and straight arched eyebrows. Soft pink lips that look as if he had been sipping on strawberry milk are parted as he lets out short breaths. 

His face was soft but sharp, dark hair curling at the ends, landing just below his collarbones.  
He's wearing a plain white t-shirt, just on the right side of sheer and Louis can vaguely see the outline of a stomach tattoo, paired with black skinny jeans clutching onto his legs. 

Oh god, his legs, Louis wants to have them wrapped around his waist-

Cute Boy coughs again, this time with a bit of a smirk on his soft face. 

Louis smiles back, trying to will himself not to blush because Cute Boy just caught him staring.

"Oops?" is all Louis offers.

"Hello," he smoothly replies back, smirk forming into a real smile, dimples popping out on both sides of his mouth.

All Louis can think is ohshitohshitohshit because here was this cute boy standing in front of him with fucking dimples and he's making a fool of himself. 

Amazing.

"Um sorry? I just need to get around you," he makes a vague gesture towards the door, the boy easily moving out of the way with a slight bow of his head. 

Honestly, who was this guy? 

A couple of small beeps from the dryer brought Louis out of his reading of 'The Sun', honestly what a bunch of arseholes, don’t they have something better to do than trash people's lives. 

Standing up, he tosses the newspaper aside and stretches a bit because damn sitting for a straight hour, reading a newspaper, ‘The Sun’ no less, makes your body feel as if it's nearing 80 years old.

He grabs his basket and walks towards the dryer, seeing that Cute Boy has began to fold his clothes and honestly who does he think he is, with about 15 pairs of the same jeans. And are those actual sheer shirts? Jesus Christ.

He gathers his clothes and places them in a pile directly across from Cute Boy’s pile of clothes. 

In his defense, he's too lazy to walk all the way over to the end of the table, not because he wants to stare at the cute boy that almost broke his nose.

He begins hastily folding them, he has a Speech class in 30 minutes and he cannot afford to be late again this week considering it's only Tuesday. 

As he starts folding his jeans, he hears a slight hum come from the boy, at first Louis doesn't recognize it but as he starts listening, he realizes that it’s the beginning of his favorite ‘Grease’ song. Cute boy seems to just hum the song at first, tapping his foot along to his humming and then it happens. 

He starts singing Sandy’s part. Oh God, Louis is about to collapse.

It's soft and slow as if he doesn’t want to disturb the air around them. Louis suddenly cannot focus on folding, he just stands there with a pair of jeans in his hands, trying desperately not to sing along, but it's honestly so hard. Too hard.

'You're The One That I Want' is such an iconic song from such an iconic movie that it needs to be appreciated, so you can see why he just had to join in. He can't just let his favorite song go unsung.

As Sandy's first verse comes to an end, Cute Boy quickly starts singing the chorus, doing cute little hip shakes here and there. As the chorus finishes, he goes back to humming and that's when Louis steps in.

“If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey," he sings the lyric so quietly that he doubts Cute Boy heard him at all. 

He was proven wrong when Cute Boy stops humming and looks up from folding, oh my God are those honestly yellow shorts he's holding? Is he trying to damage Louis' heart permanently? 

Louis smiles sheepishly and shrugs, “Everyone needs a Danny, yeah?” and looks down to the pair of jeans in his hand. 

He hears a soft murmured, “Yeah," a signal of the end of Cute Boy's humming.  
_______________________________

Thankfully, he doesn’t get to wallow in his embarrassing self-pity for long because 5 minutes later, Cute Boy picks up his clothes and leaves, pausing at the door to do a little two finger wave.

Louis just stands there, embarrassed but not ashamed of his actions. Sighing to himself before finally finishing folding his clothes and practically speeding to his flat, not giving Cute Boy another thought. 

He was 10 minutes late to Speech, anyways.  
____________________________________

When the weekend finally rolls around, he is grateful beyond belief.

All week he had to listen to his teachers complain and complain to him that he wasn’t using the proper font or letter spacing. In Louis' opinion it really shouldn't matter at all whether he uses Times New Roman or Arial. Or if he uses single spacing instead of double. 

Honestly, Uni was just a big pile of essay trash. Sue him if he was ready to go out and get completely smashed. 

He walks out of his room, heading straight to Liam’s seeing if he was ready to go or if he was in there messing about with Zayn. 

It happens every time, Louis could go on a 5 minute rant about how it is not the time to be dry humping, but he's so fond of them that even when he walks in on them, a small smile spreads itself on his face and all he can say is, “Bunch of wankers,” before walking out. 

Once they've both finally shuffled out of their room and joined Louis in the living room, Liam with a blush tinting his cheeks and Zayn with a smirk and an eye roll as Louis exaggeratedly raises his eyebrows, they head out to the pub a few blocks away. Niall was supposed to be meeting them there with a new friend, Harry, that just transferred to the area 2 weeks ago. 

Louis honestly didn't care who this Harry guy was, just as long as he got his beer.

________________________________

As the hour went on, Louis got increasingly more drunk and Drunk Louis usually made questionable decisions.

By the time Niall had finally arrived with the mysterious Harry, Louis had done multiple body shots, stupidly signed himself up for Random Duet Karaoke Night, and spilled half a beer on his shirt. 

Zayn was quietly giggling in Liam’s shirt while Louis tried his best to dry his shirt with frantic motions, he personally didn’t care about his ruined shirt, but this Harry guy was going to come into the pub and think Louis was an absolute mess. 

And he really didn’t need another person thinking that. 

Zayn stopped giggling at the same time Niall came barging into the pub, voice ever so loud and vibrant. Louis caught a glimpse of the boy behind him, his hair looked familiar but Louis was drunk so he couldn’t be fucked to remember. 

Once the pair reached the table, Niall did a quick introduction of Harry to the boys and excused himself to get some beer. 

Louis finally stopped messing with his beer soaked shirt and looked up, jaw dropping slightly because fuck Harry is Cute Boy from the laundromat. 

This is the guy who came in and stole his heart singing as Sandy, rather incredibly, might he add.  
Zayn coughs after several moments pass of Louis just staring at the new arrival, smirk forming and Louis just knows that he’s going to get teased about this, damn Harry and his adorable face.

“Hey mate, I’m Louis and these two wankers are Zayn and Liam. They’re in a disgustingly cute relationship and don’t know how to properly live without their tongues down each others throats,” Louis mentally high fived himself, if he was going to get teased later for making a fool of himself then hell he’s going to make his friends look like fools, too.

Harry’s lips quirk to the side, motioning his hand to the free seat next to Louis, silently asking if he could sit. 

“Of course mate,” Louis waits until Harry was seated to start a conversation, working up his courage in the process.

“So Harry, how did you find yourself in the great city of London?” Louis asked with enough dramatic flair to warrant an Oscar.

“Well, I was studying law in another city, but I found myself thinking does this make me happy, ya know? So I packed my bags, bought a car and found myself in London. I was busking in the park, when Niall came up to me and just joined in. He asked me after we finished if I was looking for a place to live. And the rest is history,” as Harry finishes up his story, Niall comes back with a pitcher of beer, some cups, and a smile so wide that Louis thinks his face was going to break. 

“Yeah, this man's voice is so sick, you should hear him, honestly, the best,” Louis saw Harry blush at the compliment. 

Wow. What a cutie. 

Sensing a lull in the conversation and not wanting to overwhelm Harry with the group’s attention, Louis' voice pipes up.

“So who's ready to get smashed?”

__________________________________

After three beers and too many shots to count, Louis almost forgets that he had signed up for karaoke. Almost.

“Welcome to 'Pinecone Avenue', tonight we are going to be starting something different," the man on stage looked no older than 25, short and chubby with red hair sticking up on all sides of his head.  
Louis didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, but he looked like a kitten, honestly. 

“What we do every Saturday is try to pair up two random strangers for a duet, but this week we are going to have a theme night as well. We decided to go with 'Iconic Movie Hits of the 70s', we put the names in one jar and the song titles in another to keep things simple.” 

Ed, Louis remembers hearing him say his name about two beers ago, walks to the side of the stage where the two jars are on a table that's seen better days and places a hand inside the first jar, picking out two names. 

“To start out the night we’re going to have,” he slowly opens the first paper, his eyebrows raising slightly as if he’s surprised at the name, "Everyone let's welcome up Harry Styles!” 

Harry's head shoots up from where it was bowed, deep in conversation with Niall, clearly caught off guard. 

"Oh yeah mate, I forgot to tell you! I signed you up,” Niall’s voice carries throughout the pub and some people laugh, knowing they're in for a good performance.

Harry’s face still looks thoroughly confused, but he asks no questions as he gets up and walks towards the small stage pushed into the corner of the building. 

He greets Ed and they look as if they know each other, having a small conversation before the man gives Harry a microphone. 

“Hello, ‘m Harry and I didn’t know I was going to sing tonight, but my good friend, Niall, signed me up, so thanks for that man.” 

Niall lets out a cheer before Ed unfolds the next paper and picks up his microphone to announce the next name. 

“And the next person singing with this bad man is Lewis Tomlinson.” 

Louis is all but a little shocked because holy fuck how could this happen, Zayn, being the good friend he is, laughs in his face and claps delightedly. 

Why is Louis even friends with him? 

He looks at Harry as he walks towards the stage, giving him a thumbs up and a wink, making Harry giggle and God, he wants to hear that laugh every second for the rest of his life.

He grabs the microphone Ed extends to him and stands besides Harry. 

“Hey guys, I'm Louis and unlike Harry over here, I signed myself up. Even if I was inebriated, it still counts.” 

Louis hears a couple of chuckles come from the crowd, relieved that someone out there must feel his drunken pain. 

“Okay, well the song these two are going to sing is ‘You’re The One That I Want' by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John!” 

The crowd cheers extra loud and holy fuck the universe must be playing a big joke on Louis right now. 

Louis peers over at Harry, only to find him already gaping at Louis, eyes wide and cherry lips parted in a small O. 

Louis has a fleeting thought of God is real and he hates me, what God would do this to him? What has he done to deserve to be standing here next to Harry about to sing a duet of his favorite ‘Grease’ song? 

“Good luck lads and try to have as much fun as possible,” Ed walks off stage and the little TV in front of the boys lights up with the beginning lyrics. 

Louis leans towards Harry, silently asking him if it was alright if he took John’s part. Harry just laughs and nods, moving to his side of the stage.

The opening chords start playing through the small speakers and the teleprompter flashes with the first lyrics, “I got chills, they’re multiplying and I’m losing control."

He struts to the other side of the stage and starts singing.

Harry was clearly made to be on stage, the moment his part started, he electrified the whole performance. The way he used his body to convey to the audience the meaning of the words he was singing. Moving his hips to the beat and adding his own notes to make the part more his.

While Harry’s part was coming to an end, they both moved to the center of the stage for the chorus. 

Together, they captured the audience even more so, harmonizing beautifully, capturing the true essence of the song. 

At one point, Louis took a hold of Harry's hand and twirled him around the small stage, making sure to have Harry's back pinned to his chest when the last part of the chorus ended. 

Louis had to stand on his tiptoes to make sure the audience could see him clearly, turning to face Harry who was grinning madly at him, and began to serenade him with the same words he sang at the laundromat. 

At the word affection, Louis spins Harry out of his arms, dropping his hand and sliding to the other side.

In his peripheral vision, he sees Harry make a small motion with two of his fingers towards Ed and suddenly he hears his voice a little more clearly than before. 

If Louis wasn’t in love with Harry before, he certainly is now.

Louis shimmies his way towards Harry to sing the second part of their duet, grabbing onto his arm, pulling them chest to chest and waltzing them side to side. 

Harry giggles and grinds his hips into Louis' at the words, "Who can keep me satisfied," earning wolf whistles from the crowd.

Louis just about dies.

As the last chorus comes to an end, they let go of each other only to stand side by side. 

As if this whole thing was rehearsed, they simultaneously start doing a hip shake and finger snap, Danny and Sandy would be proud. 

Finishing the song with Harry once again in Louis’ arms, moving as one and belting the last words into the same microphone.

Honestly, if Louis didn’t think he was already head over heels for Harry, he did now. Harry just had to be the perfect person for Sandy’s part and of course have the harmonies that matched up so well with Louis'. 

Having to endure that much perfectness in less than 4 minutes did not help Louis’ mental state.

The pub had of course applauded and cheered for them once they were finished, how could they not, Louis and Harry were perfect together. When the duo reached their table, they got high fives from all 3 boys and an extra round of cheers from Zayn, who also decided to shoot Louis a little wink as he sat back down.

As soon as Harry sat down, Louis threw an arm around him and pulled him closer. 

“That sounded way better than it did at the laundromat mat," throwing his head back and laughing because if he thought too much about it, it would seem as if him and Harry were meant to be.

The boys turned to them, confusion written on their faces, “Wait, you two met already?” Liam asked, seeing that this conversation was way more interesting than the one he was previously having with Zayn. 

His friends were honestly so nosey. 

“You see, Liam, my son, Harry here was at the laundromat on Tuesday and while he was folding his clothes, oh yes, Harry I forgot to ask why do you have so many of the same jeans?” he directed his head towards Harry, giving him a quizzical look. 

All Louis received in response was a small shrug and a blush that overtook Harry's cheeks. 

“Well, anyways, he decided to start singing my favorite song ever, so I stepped in and sang the next line, you guys know I have a weak spot for ‘Grease’, I really couldn’t help myself. After that, he stopped singing so I never had the chance to really show him my spectacular Danny impression.” 

Zayn was cooing by the end of Louis' story, murmuring something about cute bastards under his breath. Louis doesn't even want to know.

“Well isn’t that just some weird shit, man,” Liam says, shaking his head.

“You don’t say, Liam?” he receives an eye roll and a light punch from Zayn for that. 

Niall leaves to get some more shots, to apparently, “Get this fucking night started again.”

Zayn and Liam retreat back into their little bubble again and Louis realizes that he still had his arm on top of Harry's shoulders with the younger boy's head practically nuzzling into Louis' neck. 

He quickly removes his arm, which causes a little noise of protest to come from Harry's plump lips. Louis quickly decides that just won't do so he rests his arm on the dip of Harry's slender waist. 

That’ll do. 

“So, kitten, tell me about yourself?” Louis finds the nickname slipping out of his mouth before he can even stop himself. 

“Um, well, what do you want to know?” Harry looks a bit nervous which baffles Louis because he just sang in front of a pub full of people so why would he be nervous talking to Louis?

“Anything, everything, darling. Surprise me, embarrassing stories from sixth form, random things you did as a teenager. Really anything,” Louis squeezes his hip reassuringly to let him know it was okay to open up.

“Well, I don’t know about the embarrassing stories, but as a kid I would go with my mum to her book club meetings and I didn’t know how much I remembered until like last week when I was doing a book quiz online? And like, they were mostly questions about books from the 90s so I was pretty set," Harry talks with a slow drawl, taking his time drawing out each syllable, sometimes pausing to make little hand gestures. 

He also had a habit of making statements sound like a question, God, he was adorable. All of his quirks made Louis realize how truly fucked he was because he found them all endearing.

“You do talk some shit, mate,” but Louis said it so fondly that he’s sure that Harry couldn’t have taken it as an insult. Damn, he really wanted to call Harry out on his questionable storytelling skills. 

“If you can believe it, I’ve actually been told that once or twice," Harry giggles, reaching his left hand over Louis' thigh, finding the older man's hand and entwining them together. 

Louis couldn't help but notice how small his hand looked engulfed by Harry's, but he could tell that Harry liked it so Louis just squeezes Harry's hand and strokes his thumb across the back of his knuckles, instead of mentioning how much of a giant Harry was. 

They already felt so natural together, it was unreal. 

“Got anymore stories, Mr.ILoveBookclubs?” 

“Yeah, I do actually, when I was five I got honey in my hair….” 

________________________________

When the pub closes and they end up being kicked out, each boy had had far too many beers and vodka shots. 

Harry proves to be a very handsy drunk, leaning his body all over Louis, his head resting on the smaller man's shoulder, nuzzling Louis' neck with his nose. 

Inside the pub, it was the same story, he couldn't keep his hands off Louis, running his free hand down his thighs, fiddling with Louis' fingers, and placing small kisses on his neck here and there while Louis was telling stories to entertain the other lads. 

Louis tries his best to keep the lanky man upright, hand curling over his hip, squeezing the soft skin now and then. 

About a block into their walk, Harry pukes all over the sidewalk and decides to pass out beside it. 

Louis was somehow still endeared by the 6 foot tall mess, sue him.

It took the strength of Liam and Louis to get Harry up, placing his arms around their shoulders, waiting for the cab that Niall had called after Harry's incident. 

After they were seated in the cab, Louis gently tries to wake Harry up to ask if he wanted to go home or spend the night. 

All Harry did in response was nuzzle his head deeper into Louis' neck and let out a soft snore. 

Well, it looks like Louis is going to be sleeping on the couch. 

Zayn decides to leave with Liam, giving Louis' shoulder a squeeze, and a whispered, “Goodnight Lou, make sure to put a bin beside Harry, yeah?” 

Louis heart swells as Zayn places a kiss to his forehead, careful not to bump Harry.

Niall is the next to go, telling Louis to take care of himself and Harry, “Make sure to get some rest, I'll text you about lunch tomorrow," leaving with a small wave and about a dozen air kisses that Louis chooses to ignore. 

Finally, they arrive at Louis' flat, he makes sure to give the man a better than average tip for his troubles. 

It takes Louis about 5 minutes to get Harry out of the cab, due to him flailing about, trying to cuddle Louis and dragging him down each time Louis tried to pick him up and out of the cab. 

By the time Louis gets Harry into his bed, Louis is panting and sweaty, maybe he should take Liam up on that offer to work out sometime.

Once Harry hits the bed, he decides it is a perfect time to make Louis a blushing mess. 

“Louisss, do you know how beautiful you are? I was so attracted to you when you ran into my chest and checked to see if your nose was bleeding,” Harry lets out a loud cackle, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. 

Louis can't believe what a dork Harry is. 

"I thought you were so tiny and cute, like a pixie! And when you ran into me, I was trying not to wrap my arms around you because I just wanted to keep you close.” 

Louis is so fucking in love and it's only been 6 hours.

“Did you know that I was thinking about going to a nicer laundromat, but I was like fuck it, and I decided to go to the shitty one close to my flat. It was fate, Lou, we were meant to meet. And I think we are meant to fall in love, too.” 

He looks so fucking sincere in that moment, hands placed on Louis’ cheeks, eyes shining and looking incredibly honest for someone who was passed out drunk 10 minutes ago. 

“Well, if it's meant to be then remind me in the morning and I'll take you out, yeah? How does brunch at a nice old diner sound?” 

“Yeah, Lou that sounds fantastic," Harry replies, grinning softly. 

Louis lays a gentle kiss on his forehead, leaning back up and walking to the door. 

Before he can turn off the light and walk out, Harry speaks from under the covers, "Hey, Lou?” 

“Yeah, kitten?”

“Is it okay if I call you my soulmate? I think it fits you, Harry's Soulmate," he giggles before closing his eyes and promptly passing out.

And Louis knows it's crazy and probably a bit silly, but he's never felt this way about anyone, so he can't be blamed when he murmurs out a reply, "Yeah, but only if I can call you the love of my life.”

And, well, if Louis gets those two phrases inscribed on matching bracelets for their one year anniversary, then it's really no one's business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> Kudos + comments = happy sobbing from yours truly  
> Tumblr @ velleitylouis  
> Twitter @ bunbunnyharry


End file.
